


Mistletoe

by ArtMaster



Series: In the Month of December I Wrote This Thing [2]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Other, Some angst, hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtMaster/pseuds/ArtMaster
Summary: The Mystery Gang and Hex Girls have a Christmas party.
Relationships: Thorn/Luna/Dusk
Series: In the Month of December I Wrote This Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm doing a bunch of prompts. I'm trying to catch up. If you have any tips for how I can get better, please do tell. Thank you for reading!

Music played in the background as everyone talked. The Hex Girls had invited the Mystery Gang to a Christmas party because it had been a while since they had seen each other and a party would be perfect for a get together. But, it wasn't much of a party as the only people there were the Hex Girls, Mystery Gang, and Dusk's younger brother, Asher. None of them minded though. Because it meant that the Mystery Gang wouldn't have to worry about unmasking any monster or ghoul tonight. 

Luna smiled as she listened to Fred's tale about how they unmasked the 12th phantom of the opera. People really need to think of better names for themselves, honestly. Luna considered the irony of her words before being pulled back into the story by Shaggy's disagreement, "Like, that's not what happened at all and you like, know it man."

Fred raised his eyebrow playfully, "Is that so? Well then, why don't you tell them what happened then." Fred jabbed playfully.

Shaggy puffed out his chest, "As a matter of fact I like, will." Luna wondered if Velma and Dusk spiked the punch when they were over there. 

Shaggy dramatically cleared his throat before beginning his version of the tale. Luna laughed with the others as Shaggy obviously exaggerated the adventure. Dusk and Velma eventually came back from where ever they had been. Velma went over to Daphne, Dusk went over to Luna and clung to her arm. Luna kissed her on the forehead before turning back to listen to Shaggy and Fred's tale. Luna wondered where could Thorn be, she had left for the store an hour ago. Scooby took her out of his thoughts as her pushed his way over to Shaggy because Asher had scared him.

As the night continued on Luna became worried as Thorn had not come back from the store yet. Shaggy, Scooby, and Luna were in the kitchen because the rest could either burn water or they have the luck of a black cat and would manage to cut their finger off. 

"Hey Shaggy, you think you can take care of this while I go find Thorn?" Luna hated to ask someone else to do her part but she didn't want Dusk to go out and possibly get kidnapped and she would never ask the Mystery Gang to do anything that could possibly ruin their night. 

"Yeah sure." Shaggy said. Luna smiled, "Thank you Shaggy." Luna then left the kitchen and went to the front door pulling on her coat and boots. She left the house hoping she could find Thorn before anyone noticed she was missing in the first place. As Luna walked through the streets of the city, she thought of which store Thorn said she was going to too. Too bad she could only remember the lyrics and notes to songs rather than useful information. She sighed and walked around, calling for Thorn. After half an hour of this, Luna considered going back to the house and calling the cops. Calling. Luna's eyes widen, how had she not thought of that earlier? Luna pulled out her phone and clicked on Thorn's number.

"Hello Darling. Why're you calling me?" Luna jumped. Luna whipped around and looked at Thorn, who looked confused.

Luna stuttered and stumbled over her words before yelling, "WHERE WERE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN GONE?!?"

Thorn chuckled. Luna felt her rage grow, "You find this funny?"

"To save myself, no." Thorn said, attempting to school her expression but, failing miserably. She burst out laughing after a few moments, "I'm sorry!" Was all she managed to wheeze out. 

After a few moments, Thorn managed to calm down, "I'm sorry, it's just... your voice cracked like three times when you yelled and you only just thought to call me after like half an hour." Luna froze. Thorn knew she had been looking for her for half an hour. She knew that Luna had been looking for her. Thorn knew.

"YOU WERE FOLLOWING ME! AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME! YOU... You..." Luna felt her rage leave. "How? Why?" She felt sad. Why would Thorn scare her like that?

Thorn seemed to sense she crossed a line. "I'm sorry Luna." She reached out and pulled Luna into a hug, "I really am sorry. I was actually pretty much home when you left. I saw walk the other way and continued. I was wondering what you were doing. When you started to call for me, I thought I could simply spook you and we'd laugh about it. I didn't realize I had been gone for very long." Luna clung onto Thorn tightly, considering what she had said. On one hand it made somewhat sense, on the other it still wasn't right.

"Can we just go home?" Luna asked. She was tired, she just wanted to go home.

"Sure baby." Thorn said kissing Luna on top of her head before walking with her.

As the two walked, Luna thought of something, "Why did you take so long?"

A small smile crossed Thorn's lips, "I had to run to another store to get something for decoration." Luna frowned, what would Thorn have to buy?

The two got to the house soon enough to see Asher with his boots on, walking out the door. The others were behind him. "Oh boy." Thorn muttered under her breath. Luna nodded in agreement. This was not going to be pleasant.

The two got into the house soon enough. Everyone was sitting somewhere in the living room. Luna and Thorn were on the couch, everyone else sat somewhere around them, blocking all exits. The silence was deafening. Luna didn't mean to make anyone worry. Thorn might've, but Luna didn't.

"Girls." Dusk said. Now Luna knew how Dusk and Asher feel when she and Thorn do the 'I'm Disappointed' thing. 

"Where were you guys?" Daphne asked.

Luna opened her mouth to explain herself but Thorn cut her off, "I was getting those decorations you wanted but I had to go to 3 stores to find them. Luna went looking for me and then we came back home." Seemed simple enough.

"What decorations?" Asher asked. There were sounds of agreement. 

Daphne smiled. Thorn pulled out those weird headbands with the stick and mistletoe. "I noticed you guys didn't have much related to romance so I told Thorn to go get some so we could tease you guys. It's not a Christmas party without mistletoe."

Fred and Shaggy grinned, the rest rolled their eyes and went back to chatting with each other.

Luna frowned and turned to Thorn, "All this trouble for a cheap tradition about kissing?" Thorn shrugged.

Luna sighed and got up. She went back to the kitchen to help Shaggy with whatever else was left. They ate awhile later and then all turned in for the night. The Mystery Gang stayed the night at the Hex Girl's place. Luna and Thorn cleaned the dishes while Dusk showed the gang where they would be sleeping. Asher had went out to do some shopping for Christmas.

"Luna, I am sorry for scaring you earlier." Thorn said at one point.

Luna sighed, "I know Thorn. But it stilled scared me. You can't just disappear for a few hours without people worrying." She turned to see Thorn had on those ridiculous headbands on. Thorn smirked.

"No."

"Aww, c'mon."

"No."

"Your mean, you know that, backing out on tradition." Thorn pouted playfully.

The two finished the dishes and went back toward their bedroom. Asher was once again on the couch. When they got to their room Dusk was in bed, reading a book. She looked up for a moment to smile at them before going back to her book. As Luna and Thorn got into bed Luna pulled out the silly head band and put it on the head board. Thorn snickered. "Aww. You didn't back out on tradition."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I didn't know how to end it and I don't like how this turned out but I'm to tired to write anything else for Mistletoe prompt. Thank you for reading! If you have any tips for how I can get better, please tell. Have a nice day!


End file.
